


Malarkey

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: tis a meme fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: Political debates were never so simple!





	Malarkey

Crashes and shouts echoed from the conference room, deterring people from investigating. If one would investigate the conference match, they would see a group of adults surrounding a table. Chairs strewn around the room, mysterious dents in the wall and paper strewn around the room. 

If one would search the word- chaos, they would understand how much of an understatement it was to associate the state of the room to the word chaos. Some would call it a “clusterfuck”. 

  * Joven sighed, rubbing his face. “So, there was discontent about the office governments abilities in making sensible rulings. So, we had a meeting to debate a new form of government…” *

“I vote anarchy.” Boze stated, grinning with self-confidence. 

“You can’t vote anarchy, dumbass.” Joven said, dumbfounded. 

“Monarchy! Whomever holds the magical sword, Excalibur!” Wes shouted, drawing a sword from under the table.

“Party-archy!” Mari yelled, before starting a chant. 

“I declare Military Dictatorship! Kneel ye peasants!”Lasercorn shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

“Matriarchy.” Flitz proposed, with a peaceful aura surrounding his words. It was a bizarre experience to witness. 

“Oh! How about malarkey!!” Damien said, with sudden enthusiasm. 

“Damien, that’s not a type of government! It just means meaningless talk and nonsense!” Joven said, face palming. A long silence ensued his statement. The chaos settled slightly.

  * “Malarkey won.” Joven stated, with a disappointed, far away look in his eyes. 

~*~

*= the current office government was made up of a bunch of teens who suggested random trends found online. Unfortunately- the rulings could be swayed with free food or monetary- thus causing a huge sway in office morale. IT wasnt fun, and videos became very boring and repetive. Thus the meeting for a new form of government.


End file.
